


The Ballerino of The Clock Tower

by gamergirl101



Category: Princess Tutu, The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl101/pseuds/gamergirl101
Summary: Mytho was isolated from the world in the clock tower by his guardian, Raven. He dreamed to live among the people, but Raven warned him he would be persecuted for his looks. Defying that rule and attending the Fire Festival, he sparks a revolution.Princess Tutu (also known as Ahiru) is a gypsy dancer who dreamed of justice and acceptance of gypsies. She caught the attention of Raven, who debates on destroying her or making her his wife forever.Fakir is a loyal knight who serves Raven. After encountering the ballerino and the gypsy girl, he questions his orders and loyalty.Drosselmeyer tells the story of the three. Will they get their happy endings? Or will it end in deep despair of tragedy?





	1. Once Upon A Time...

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Princess Tutu, Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame, or anything else that someone may own. This is fanfiction, so it is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> This was posted on Fanfiction.Net and Quotev. Now, it finds a home here. (^_^)/ Please enjoy!

Once upon a time, there was a man with a stone cold heart. He saw corruption everywhere, except within his own soul. He and his men captured a group of gypsies who attempted to enter the town. When he saw the woman carrying a bundle in her arms, he assumed she stolen something and chased her. The woman ran as fast as she could to the clock tower. She cried for sanctuary, but the man killed her. He saw the bundle was an infant with snow-white hair and golden eyes. He grew jealous that a gypsy baby was more handsome than he was. The man decided to kill the baby too. However, the Archdeacon stopped him and blamed him for killing someone close to a sacred place. Fearing for his mortal soul, he decided to raise the baby himself. He promised that the child would be useful someday. The boy was given a name that meant "a myth." His name was Mytho.


	2. Chapter 1: The Ballerino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mytho was isolated from the world in the clock tower by his guardian, Raven. He dreamed to live among the people, but Raven warned him he would be persecuted for his looks. Defying that rule and attending the Fire Festival, he sparks a revolution.
> 
> Princess Tutu (also known as Ahiru) is a gypsy dancer who dreamed of justice and acceptance of gypsies. She caught the attention of Raven, who debates on destroying her or making her his wife forever.
> 
> Fakir is a loyal knight who serves Raven. After encountering the ballerino and the gypsy girl, he questions his orders and loyalty.
> 
> Drosselmeyer tells the story of the three. Will they get their happy endings? Or will it end in deep despair of tragedy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Princess Tutu, Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame, or anything else that someone may own. This is fanfiction, so it is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> This was posted on Fanfiction.Net and Quotev. Now, it finds a home here. (^_^)/ Please enjoy!

The clock hand moved and rang out all around Gold Crown Town. People were waking up early happy in the morning. Chatter started as children played on the streets. Adults were working hard and conversing with others about their day. There was great excitement all around as usual. 

Two girls were seen gossiping among themselves as they were walking side by side. One had blonde poofy pigtails and had green eyes. The other had her pink hair in a bun and her eyes were purple. Both of them appeared to be wearing school uniforms. 

“Ahh...Isn’t this morning amazing, Pike,” the blonde-haired girl was asking her friend. 

Pike nodded. “I suppose so. Say, I heard about the Fire Festival happening tonight. Is that right, Lilie?”

The girl Lilie giggled. “That’s right. A festival of dancing and love. It is said the best couple would be destined to be together.” She sighed. “I hope I get to dance with the ballerino from the clock tower.”

The purple-haired girl raised an eyebrow. “The ballerino? I thought he was a legend.”

Lilie gotten flustered, surprised her best friend had never heard of this before. “The ballerino is said to live up high in the clock tower. No one knows his identity nor what he looks like. I bet he is handsome and has the most beautiful name in the world.”

She continued to talk about how she and the male would dance as Pike sighed and rolled her eyes. Is there really a ballerino up there? She looked up to the tower, wondering to herself.

 

At the top of the famous clock tower, there was a simple room with a bookshelf, desk, and bed. A figure was dancing by himself as soft music played in his mind. His movements were graceful as he raised his arms in the air. 

His eyes opened to reveal two beautiful golden eyes. He was hearing the commotion from below. He stopped his routine to go look out the window. The town plaza was getting ready for the festival he looked forward to watching every year. The problem with that: he cannot be able to participate in it. No matter how hard he wished to go, he knew Raven would refuse that wish. He softly sighed to himself. 

“Why can’t I go?” The boy spoke to himself, not getting a reply to his usual question as always. He was so lonely, only having Raven being in his company from time to time. He remembered the reason why he can’t go out with the others. Raven told this multiple times: people would persecute him for having golden eyes and white hair (something that was uncommon to possess). He was different, of course. It was a reason why he never knew the mother who abandoned him in the first place.

He has always obeyed his guardian’s rules, staying put like a good boy would. But, what if he disobeyed this once? What if he went to the festival for only today, for tonight? 

Mytho made up his mind. He would go out there. He would do it tonight and then live the rest of his life in that tower. He went to his closet for the perfect attire.


End file.
